Hero
by Light27
Summary: ZackXaqua, remember the date Aqua may or may not promise to Zack?


**Hero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix and Disney, or anything relevent to it. The characters are merely being used to my imagination.**

. . .

After Sora have defeated Xehanort and freed Terra and Ventus, Aqua is also saved from the realm of darkness. They all went to destiny island to regroup .

Everyone have their surprise, aqua was shocked to see Sora, Kairi and Riku all grown then talked to Riku about a secret or something.

Sora and Ventus seems to having a hard time acknowledging each other because of their appearance as Vanitas and Roxas.

. . .

The next day...

Ventus decided to stay there and enjoy himself more while Terra was still moping around the island deciding what to do. Aqua was also thinking the same matter.

_'Master Eraqus is no longer here, unversed also have extinct, bad guys are no longer here. Guess Sora is the 'hero' after all'_

At the word '_hero_', Aqua remembers a certain someone. She decided to go to Olympus to find him.

Arriving at Olympus, Aqua was greeted by Phil and Herc. It relaxed her mind to see familiar faces.

"so what brings you here Aqua?"

"Nothing, just felt like visiting you guys"

Phil and Herc grinned widely acknowledging Aqua's fondness.

"umm.. by the way, where's Zack?"

"he left not long after you depart" Phil shot up.

"any idea where he was going?"

"if I remember, he said he was going somewhere called Midgar" Herc replied. "why'd you ask?"

"just curious that's all"

Phil and Herc have a hard time believing in that but they let it slide.

. . .

Aqua then made her way to Midgar

_'this is quite different from any world I've visited before' Aqua though to herself._

_'better ask around' she suggested to herself._

. . .

After hours of asking around, she found herself at a bar called 7th

Heaven. She walked in finding a woman with black hair in leather clothing behind the counter.

"Hi, welcome to 7th Heaven. What can I get you?".

"sorry, but I'm looking for a guy name Zack. Zack Fair".

The woman then called someone through the intercom, then a man opened the door next to the counter.

The man had blond hair, spiky hairstyle, blue eyes and wearing cloth identical to Zack's as she remember.

"Do you have any business with him?" the man asked.

"No, I'm just his friend when he was a kid." Aqua replied

Hearing that reply, the man brought Aqua to a table with two seats and serve some water to her.

"Name's Cloud strife. Nice to meet you."

"Aqua, nice to meet you too."

"so where is Zack?" Aqua asked

Zack who look like he's trying to pick the right word, Aqua just nervous looking at Cloud's reaction

"He.. he's dead Aqua" Cloud replied.

Aqua was shocked at that statement.

There was a air of sadness was around them

_' Stupid Hades, next time I put him in his place... Oh yeah you're the champ, we gotta celebrate... Say how about one date... True, I'm a hero in progress after all... How about I become a hero then we go on a date?...'_

The scene just replayed in Aqua's mind.

. . .

"Would you like to know about his story?" Cloud asked

Aqua simply nodded.

" How bout' we walk as we talk?"

So both of them left the bar and took a stroll around Midgar, Cloud lead Aqua along the way.

"First time I met him when I entered SOLDIER, when I entered Zack was already a 1st class soldier"

"SOLDIER?"

"It's a group of people who works for Shinra company" Cloud said while pointing at the large building in the middle of Midgar.

"we went for several mission, but the last mission we went together was at Nibelheim, my hometown. That's when all thing went bad".

"what happened?"

" I put it simply, a professor done some type of experiment on us, but it only causes us to be hunted down by Shinra. Most thing I remember was blurry but Zack save both of us and ran away, but his effort was in futile. So he let me live while he got killed by hundred thousands of SOLDIER."

Cloud eyes were showing sadness as he told the story.

Then arrive at a church in the slums.

"This is the only remainder of him" Cloud opened the door and pointed at a sword dug into a pillar near the pond surrounded by flowers.

Tears form in Aqua' eyes

_'I would love to go out with you'_

Aqua thought to herself as she remembers his cheeky grin, his hair and his scar on his left cheek.

It's too late now...

_'The hero doesn't always get the glory and the happy ending'_

A/N: This is my first try at hurt/comfort, so I probably have a lot of things to learn. ALSO A IMPORTANT NOTE, THIS FANFIC TAKES PLACE AFTER KH IS FINISH ( let just assume it is okay?) Nonetheless, please give your review good or bad. I take critique positively so I could be a better writer.


End file.
